valentine's night
by venshade1
Summary: jaune and pyrrha spending their valentine's night together WARNING LEMON/SMUT! oneshot


**Valentine Night**

Pyrrha was just finishing the touches to the room, a rose petal path led from the doorway to her bed, though it was a rather short distance. Nora had just left after helping her squeeze into a crimson bustier and matching thong. She hadn't thought to do anything with her hair, but Nora had yanked the ponytail straight out and insisted on brushing her hair for her as Pyrrha lit vanilla candles all around the room. This act was against dorm policy and caused her to panic a little inside, as if she wasn't panicking enough already. It was Valentine's day night, and Jaune had took her out to a dinner at sunset and a movie earlier, he had planned a walk around the safe borders of Forever Fall afterward, but she complained of being a little sick, asking instead that he give her time to shower and lie down for a bit before coming back to the room around 11 pm. He took this easy enough and it gave her just the chance she needed to prepare his Valentine's present.

They hadn't been dating long, or had they? She was still confused on what constituted a long-time relationship. The students at Beacon had some relationships lasting only days or weeks, and some people had entered the school together, spanning years together. It had been seven months since they began dating, so this middle ground was awkward and hard to navigate. Sure, he'd kissed her a sometimes, as she had him. A few times holding hands walking, and a couple cuddle sessions she cursed to see end, that was what their experience amounted to in the end. She would be lying if she told him she hadn't thought of sex with him before, as it seemed a natural course for couples to take. The problem was the TIMING. How soon was too soon? What if she waited too long and he lost interest? He'd never brought it up before, so once the thoughts became too much to bear she confided in Nora, whose response was that she should wait for him to make a move if she was so nervous. Yang had an entirely different view, telling her that if she wanted it so bad she should just throw him down and take it, some embarrassed murmuring and hot cheeks later she excused herself from the room. She never bothered to ask Ruby, as she knew both she and Weiss probably had no experience on the matter, and so Blake's romance novel explanation appeared to be the best advice she would receive. So here she was, room set up like something from a movie, waiting for Jaune to walk in and see her there all alone.

The moment she got bored and decided to lie back on the bed she heard the door creak open and sprung back upright. Her hair hung over her shoulders and back, and a little in her face, it was annoying, but Nora had said she seemed much prettier this way and shamed her when she said Jaune had never seen her with it down before. The boy stood in the doorway, gawking with it swung wide open. She certainly had the element of surprise,

"Jaune, if you don't mind… someone could see me like this if you leave the door open. Won't you come inside?" This was humiliating, but Blake had assured her it would help win him over. Her cheeks flushed and she fanned herself with her hand to try and stop the color from spreading to the rest of her face. Jaune stammered and peeked out in the halls to make sure no one was standing behind him gawking as well before shuffling his way in and closing and locking the door securely,

"What – I – What is this!?"

"It's your Valentines gift…" Pyrrha frowned.

"I thought you said you were sick!"

"That may have been a little white lie. I needed time to set this up without you watching."

" And … THIS is…?" He was more than a little perplexed, and he had the right to be. She hadn't even spoken to him on the subject and now she was half naked in front of him lying on a bed covered in rose petals… She raised herself from the bed slowly and walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and gazing into his eyes. He flinched at her touch, gaze roaming over her, not sure where to place it until he bit his lip and locked his stare on hers. Pyrrha grinned and sighed,

"Maybe I'm rushing things a bit much… I can always find another gift to make up for this mishap. I'll just go and – …" She'd barely turned before she felt his hand clasp her wrist and pull her back from blowing out the nearest candle.

"You sure put a lot into this…"

"I can't take all the credit, may have ripped off a few novels."

"Yeah but…" A silence filled the room, the small space between them seeming to grow wider each passing second; she wanted only to close the gap. Jaune finally spoke again, in a long drawl, "I don't want you pushing yourself into anything for me."

"What? Jaune, I'm not."

"Huh?" His face broke out in red splotches as his jaw dropped open.

"I've… I've been thinking about this for a while. I wasn't sure of how to bring up the topic to you, so… I made this."

"Oh, I see." His voice and body were mechanical as he moved past her and sat on the bed, spinning a flower petal between his fingers, doing his best to stare at something else for a while. Pyrrha followed and got on her knees down in front of him, crossing her arms and resting them on his knees. She smirked up at him and laughed a little as she caught him glancing at her breasts, nearly hanging out of the bustier. His face turned as red as her garments until she stopped, but immediately she took his hands in hers and made him drop the petal he was holding, as it fluttered to the floor she continued to stare and smile in silence. It wasn't until he started to tap his foot awkwardly and she realized he couldn't find the words to say that she tried to speak,

"You know, you haven't said no, but you haven't said yes either. Meanwhile, I'm waiting here in a rather embarrassing outfit and party set-up for some sort of answer. I won't judge you either way, that's not what you do in a relationship. You accept the other person."

"I… I accept you."

"Well, yes, I know you probably do because we've been dating for a bit, but-…"

"No, I mean, I ACCEPT you. You know, you and your… gift." Now it was her turn to be astonished. She wasn't sure how long she stared at him without a word, she just couldn't help it, all words were lost to her for now. After a moment she gave up speaking, simply nodding and smiling up at him gently before straightening herself and rising up to meet his lips in the longest kiss they had ever shared to date. Just when she felt it may be time to pull away, he would wrap his arms around her and squeeze, bringing her close as he could. Her hands found a place at his chest, first simply resting there, before making the journey up to his shoulders and neckline, mapping out his body with her fingertips while her eyes remained closed.

When he eventually drew back she opened her eyes, both of them were clearly embarrassed, so it made it easier to get through. Jaune lay down on his back, grinning up at the ceiling and pulling some covers up to his waist, while Pyrrha lay on her side next to him. Her look didn't stray; she just lay there staring with the most relaxed expression. It could have been the better part of an hour before a word was said, as Jaune craned his neck to get a better look at her,

"You're sure about this?"

"Jaune, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble setting this up unless I was 100% certain. It would be cruel to back out now." She chuckled and narrowed her gaze. He was keeping a short distance from her, smashing his body up against the wall. He'd said yes, but was he thinking better of it now? It surprised her how much dread the thought filled her with, after being past all the awkwardness of getting their thoughts out in the open.

She scooted herself closer, pinning him against the wall as he tensed and straightened out as flat as a board. Placing one hand on his shoulder while running the other through his hair, she just kept smiling at him. Her calm must have broken through to him, as he loosened up and got a bit away from the wall. He draped one arm over her waist, holding her to him, and kissed her cheek. Pyrrha was overjoyed at how sweet he was, even in a time like this, but they didn't have the entire night and she was getting worried that someone may come back before they even began at this rate. Nora was off keeping Ren busy, and was to keep it that way until she got a text, but she couldn't expect to keep them out all night long. She clutched the hair at the back of Jaune's head and kissed him with force, lips colliding so hard that she could feel the impression of her teeth on the inside of her lips all the while. She threw her arms around him during the kiss and held him there, breaking the kiss and moving it downward to the base of his neck. He tensed again once she hesitantly began to nibble up and down his throat, something she'd discovered during one of their cuddling sessions by accident.

She could suddenly feel what he might have been trying to hide when he was crushed against the wall, but she didn't flinch, just pulled him closer. She was shaking on the inside, half in anticipation and half in nerves, but she couldn't let them show now. She bit harder and heard Jaune choke out a groan and try to cover it up by coughing in the most fake manner she'd ever heard.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be feeling sick." She grinned at him, trying to keep the mood light, something he would normally do if he wasn't showing he was just as nervous as she felt, but maybe it was better that way. It wasn't like either of them were experienced pros at this or anything. It was comfortable in an odd way. She went back to teasing his neck, slipping her hands up under his shirt and feeling her way around as she raised it up, he caught her hint and took it off the moment she stopped messing with his neck.

The candle light was dimming as the wicks grew dangerously low, as such, it was hard for her to get a good view of him, but also made her more willing. She took his hands in hers and rested them on either side of her waist, sitting up on her knees as she tugged at the strings holding her bustier together. Before Jaune could get a word out her covering fell onto the bed and she was left exposed. She left her arms at her sides, allowing him to drink in the sight of her before sliding herself back down and lying on her back. Scarlet hair swam across the curve of her breasts and down the valley of her stomach until it pooled at her hips. She waited patiently as he stared, feeling the heat his gaze stirred in her as it spread. Jaune was moving to lie next to her like they did when cuddling, until Pyrrha raised just enough and grabbed the belt loops of his jeans to pull him down on her,

"I think like this might work better for what we have in mind." The breathy quality of her voice startled her and she tried to regain her breath before continuing, "We don't have the whole night Jaune. If you want to we should… get started." He didn't offer any words back, simply gaped at her like he did when he walked in the room. He messed with his hair and fidgeted a moment before taking a big breath and sitting over the edge of the bed to remove his jeans, finally getting them off after a few mishaps with the button and his nerves. Once they were off he tried to get back on top of her, and it took all Pyrrha had not to laugh at how careful he was being, like she was some sort of doll that could be easily broken. She soon wrapped her arms around his broad back and pulled him down again, this time with a deep kiss added.

It was no time before they were both breathing hard, hands gliding over each other's figure, trying to find what the other might like. Pyrrha stuck to leaning over and licking Jaune's neck in between fevered kisses, his clambering touch eliciting both giggles and sighs from her, until he worked up the courage to grasp one of her breasts and she gasped for air. She opened her eyes to his sly smile as he reached for the other and squeezed it as well. She clenched her teeth and tried not to make a sound. It was humiliating, yet her heart was racing. She bit her own hand and a moan leaked from her lips as he began to kiss all over her chest, doing more with every slight sound she let out. Once his tongue met her nipple she couldn't hold back the sounds anymore,

"You ok?" He pulled back and lifted some of his weight off her. She gave up on catching her breath, the giddy feeling of just giving into her instincts overcoming her and causing her to flip over and pin Jaune to the bed. She saw his eyes go wide right before she swept in for a kiss. While their lips were locked she decided to straddle him, Jaune twitching once she settled herself on him and rubbed against him lightly, hands moving down his abdomen and toward the lining of his boxers.

"Hey, WAIT!" It was already too late, she couldn't take them all the way off with him lying there, but the front came down enough that what he'd been trying to hide popped out. Pyrrha smiled in triumph as Jaune slid a hand over his eyes and just nodded, lifting himself up enough that she could slide them off the rest of the way, he'd lost. He sighed and looked at her, hands moving towards her hips, she simply shook her head and slid off her panties on her own, shaking her rear back and forth as she did so, once the cloth was down to her knees she fell on her back and lifted her legs into the air to kick them off entirely. She'd expected Jaune to be stunned for a good minute, but instead he took advantage of her position and leaped back on top of her, embarrassing them both once his erection glanced across some of the wetness sticking to her inner thighs. Pyrrha's face deepened in color, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, luring him in closer. He let himself rest his weight on her to lean in for a kiss, and in the middle Pyrrha's legs wrapped around his back as she tried to pull him inside her. His penis missed by just an inch or so, skimming across her clit before resting in plain sight between the two of them.

"W-what'd you do that for!?"

"I wanted…" Her voice shriveled and quieted.

"Wanteeed?…"

"For you to hurry up…" She glanced off to the side at some of the candles that were still burning, "When you were kissing my chest earlier and… well let's just say it was… effective." She couldn't pull her legs together with him in between, but she wished to. This wetness was unbearable; it made her dizzy and unable to concentrate for long.

"Effec- oooohhh…" He scratched his head and chuckled, "I guess then, I should…" He couldn't say anymore, just clenched his teeth and bent down to scoop her up in an embrace.

"Jaune?"

"I love you, Pyrrha. I'm really happy with your gift. Just… thought I should say something…" She smiled and held him,

"I love you too…" A moment later he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before fumbling around to get himself into position; eventually Pyrrha slid a hand down and helped him out, both too ashamed to look at one another as he shoved his way in.

There was a little pain, but she'd had worse, she could understand now what people said about the first time though. Jaune panted in her ear, arms trembling to hold him up. She took the liberty of moving a bit herself, just enough to let him know all was alright, or maybe just enough to tease him before she quit. He whimpered once she stopped, she'd left him nearly out, so he pushed back inside with force causing both of them to cry out. He held himself there, as if testing his bearings, before Pyrrha grew impatient and employed a grappling move to switch positions before he knew what was happening. She smirked down at him as she started to grind against him, changing up the rhythm depending on the sounds he made. The faster she went the more he seemed to enjoy it, and soon she found herself making more noise than he was. Her body felt so hot she could feel sweat beginning to run down her skin, though it hardly seemed like she was exerting herself that much.

Jaune gripped her waist and started to lift her and push her back down again. At first it made her feel worse and she slowed down, until she found her movements matching his rhythm. He must have been excited as well, as she could feel his erection getting larger inside her. It was harder to breathe now, and the room just kept feeling hotter. She couldn't get herself to slow down though. Pyrrha suddenly moaned loud enough for people in the hall to overhear, but she couldn't get herself to move now, she felt paralyzed but Jaune kept moving in and out. He became rough, fingers digging into her flesh their skin slapped together, and she started to yell out in pleasure. As if in response he held her to himself very tightly, staying pressed against her as close as possible while groaning aloud.

Once her heart ceased its pounding and she caught her breath she turned to face Jaune, who was still recovering under the covers next to her. Pyrrha scooted close, wrapping arms and legs over him,

"You did fine Jaune…"

"I know, you said that already. I heard you moaning too…"

"Then why won't you talk?"

"I guess… I'm happy we did it, and that we both… well you know. But we didn't exactly go for very long, did we?"

"Jaune, you aren't a quick shot. And even if you were, I was happy too, so nothing went wrong." She smiled and left a kiss on his forehead.

"I guess so." He smiled back and wiped some of the hair from her face. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and about to be lulled off to sleep with how he kept stroking her back so softly, until she heard something faint in her half-dreaming state. She lifted her head and looked all around the room, until she heard it again, louder this time. She realized someone was knocking,

"ARE YOU TWO DONE IN THERE YET!?" Nora's voice rang into the room, even with the door standing between them. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other for a split second before jumping up and trying to find their clothes and scoop candles into a trash bag as fast as they could manage.


End file.
